Fire and Ice Chapter 1
by SnazzyPineapple
Summary: The beginning of the slash serious "Fire and Ice" a JoMo/Edge slash. I'm not too good with writing/typing stories, so bear with me here.


Sense I don't have anything speacial to watch Smackdown, Raw, or anything like that, I just pick any random opponent for the matches. If they actually did occur, but it was the other way around, remember, I'm unable to watch and see who wins. Also, John is with Melina 'cause they're friends in this, despite their relationship in real life. Mike, John, Adam, Chris, and Jay are a small group of friends, Matt and Randy are too, but they're not included in the outings because Randy is going around with Ted, Cody and Santino. Yes, Santino, why? I don't know. And Matt... I dunno. He's busy playing pat-a-cake with Evan? Pff I don't know.

Backing up to the turnbuckle, the blond's eye's was wide, raking his hair, watching... Waiting... When his prey turned around, he ran, and speared them, knocking them down to the mat. He then pinned them, and the person in the striped shirt went down to his knees, slapping the mat as he counted the three, pausing in between. "One!... Two!... Three!" He got up and crossed his arms, the blond getting up, and the person in the striped shirt raised his arm as Metalingus by Alter Bridge played. He grinned, another win for him. Stepping out of the square ring, he walked up the ramp, some people cheering for him, some people booing him. When he reached backstage, he was greeted a man with long brown hair and sunglasses with crosses on them slapping his arm. "Hey, nice match, but mine was better." He snorted, "yeah, sure" his eye caught a black haired woman standing behind the brown haired male. "Melina, what do you think?" "I don't know, your eyes kinda freak me out when you're about to spear people. It's a draw from me" "fine. Mine was still better though." "Haha! Sure, Adam. How about we go get a drink with Jay, Chris and Mike? Like we all ways used to." "Sure? Have you already asked them?" "Yeah, we just needed your awnser" Adam nodded "right after we get to the hotel, we meet down at the entrance and go. Is Melina coming?" "No, me and the girls are going to have a little group thing. But thanks for asking about me." Adam put his hand on his hip, and mimicked Melina "me and the girls are to have a little group thang" and he giggled like a girl. The brown hair laughed, and Melina snorted. "Seriously, no problem. Though we could of had someone sober take us back to the hotel so then nothing bad happens." Melina shrugged, and Adam turned to the male. "Well, John, it's settled " they both nodded and carried on with what they were doing.

Adam stood in his hotel room, tapping his beardy chin. "Now what am I forgeting?" He went through everything, "phone, wallet, " he opened his wallet "credit card, cash, ID, " he closed it and put it in his jeans, "that's it isn't it?" He shrugged, "if i've forgotten, tough luck." He picked up the keyes, and opened the door, turning around to lock the door once he was out of his room. He didn't notice Jay was waiting for him. "Oh, hey." Jay smiled, "yeah, hey to you too. What took you so long?" "I thought I forgot something" he shrugged, "let's go." They took the elevator to the bottom, Mike was in the elevator before they were. "Hey, Mike." "Oh hey, did you hear that Mark and Michelle are going out?" "Really? Gee they like to keep things quiet..." Jay muttered. Adam snorted, "seriously? Michelle and Mark? Damn, man, never saw_ that _coming..." the elevator door dinged open, and they stepped out, allowing other people in, and they stared at them, whispering about who they were. Adam felt something tug at his pants, and he looked down, and a kid was smilling up at him. "Excuse me, , but can I have your autograph?" Mike snorted, and Adam turned to look at Mike with a frown and an evil glare. Mike smiled and raised his hands, and he turned back to the child. "Sure. What have you got for me to sign?" The child raised an arm in a cast, and she raised a texter. Adam smiled wider, took the pen, bent down, and autographed the cast for her. When he was done, he handed it back to her, he hugged him with the one arm, and ran off. "Daww, Adam has a soft heart" Mike cooed, and Adam turned around, looking quiet angry. "Shut. Up" he scowled, pointing a finger at him. Mike looked taken aback, and Adam continued on, pushing the hotel door's open and glaring at the smiling Hennigan. "What?" He snapped, frowning while he was at it. "Nothing" he chuckled, and turned once Mike and Jay had joined them. "Right, that's everyone. Does anyone know where the nearest pub is?" There was a silence. "Oh... Great" Chris slapped his hand on his forehead, Adam put his hands on his hips and looked up, John crossed his arms, Jay looked at the floor, Mike stood there and said nothing. "We can't just go back in there, we have plans!" Chris scowled. Jay looked back up, "we've been to this country many of times, can't we look around?" "Well... I guess we could" John muttered. "Which way should we go? Towards the tacky looking resturaunt or the old looking gas station?" Mike asked, wanting to get a move on. Chris gave Mike an unamused look. "How about we head to the so called 'tacky looking' resturaunt. We might be able to get closer to the pub we're looking for." Mike gave an unempressed sigh, and Jay agreed, "yeah, let's head that direction. Maybe we should split up though?" "Split up? There's five of us, Jay." "Yes, I know, but maybe one of us could stand somewhere out of site, but near the hotel, so they don't look like an idiot." "I'll and look near the gas station, Adam, you coming with me?" "Sure, I guess" Adam shrugged. "I'll stay here, I really don't wan't to walk anywhere and get lost" Mike grumbled, crossing his arms. "Then I guess that leaves me and Chris to explore the other way, towards the resturaunt" Jay shrugged and guestured at him and Chris. Adam scratched his head, the way Chris and Jay where left to explore together was like the old tag team days, where Jay would wear this really aweful looking thing. That, and his stuff was thrown to the crowd, as well as Chris's 'Ass Cream'. Adam felt a tug at his, and looked at John. "You coming or not?" "Eh, yeah, let's go then."

John and Adam had been walking in silence for a long time, asking people where a pub was. Some would say to go back the way they came, others would say to keep going they were walking. "We'll never find it" Adam scowled, breaking the silence. "We'll find it. Or Jay and Chris will." Almost on que, Adam's phone wrang. He slipped it out of his pocket, and awnsered it, "have you found it?" "Yeah, it just a little further than we expected from the gas station, but it's not too far either way." Adam smiled, "finally! I thought none of us would find it!" "It did take some time. I haven't called Mike yet, but I figured he could tag along with you as you came here." "Hey, thanks Jay." "No probs." Adam hung up, and looked at John. "They found it." John looked like he would laugh, but instead he smiled. "See? I told you they would find it. Or us" and he slapped Adam's arm. "Right, so we have to go... Do you remember the way we came?" "Um... No... I don't" "Ah, crap." Adam scowled. "We could try to trace back" John commented. Adam made a guesture for him to start walking. John grinned, chuckled, and started walking, Adam right beside him. "So, have you ever thought about the group being a group again? I mean, sure, Randy's gone and started hanging out with Cody, Ted and Santino, and Matt with Evan and such, but maybe we could y'know. Invite the others to join in the things as well?" "But where would we go? What would we do?" "I dunno? Have a party?" "At who's house though?" "Errr... Vince's?" Adam ment that as a joke, but John just took it seriously. "Let's ask everyone if they can join in, then see if Vince will allow it?" "I dunno, what if he says no?" "Then we'll ask someone else. Cena?" "He has tacky furniture, and shit's all over the place. Didn't see it when I went in there with Amy?" "Well, sort of, I guess you have a point. I suppose we could ask the others. If we find the- Ow, hey!" Adam had slapped a hand over John's chest, preventing him from getting hit by a speeding car comming up. "You should be thankful, next time you should stop looking at me so much, and try and not get your self killed, okay?" He grunted, pulling him across the road. "Hey, thankyou, but you can let go of me, you know I can walk across the road by myself." "I'd rather hold hands then end up being dragged like this" John pouted. Adam surprisingly to him nearly considered it, but instead kept dragging him until they were across the road. "If we were to hold hands, what do you think would happen?" "We'd be even more lost then we already are. Did we cross that road before? Or did we cross a later on road?" "I... Don't remember" John sighed, and suddenly grabbed his hand. "What the hell?" "Maybe if we hold hands, maybe we could find our way back?" "Yeah right, what kind of a stupid suggestion is that?" Adam didn't get a reply, on a strong tug from John, and Adam was forced to run along with John.

When they actually managed to recognize the hotel, they stopped holding hands and running, and they calmley walked towards Mike. "Where you two... Holding hands or was it my imagination?" Adam tried to put on a confused and disgusted look. "You diffenently need a drink. C'mon, Jay rang and said the pub was a little bit far away from the gas station, but not too far." Mike shook his head, and all three headed for the pub. When they reached there and entered, they spotted Jay and Chris sitting down with Stephanie and Paul. There were three seats that were reserved for them. They headed over to the table and sat down. Mike next to Stephanie, John next to Chris, and Adam in the middle of John and Mike. "Aye, here they are. What took you so long?" "We got lost" "lost? I was freezing out there!" "Aww, poor Mikey" Stephanie cooed. Chris snorted, and Jay chuckled. Adam and John grinned at the fact that Stephanie called Mike 'Mikey". "Shut up" he mumbled, looking away. "Mike seriously needs a drink, I mean seriously, he thought me and Adam where holding hands and running" Adam gave an offended "pfft" and rolled his eyes. While Mike, John and Adam ordered there drinks while the rest of them got re-fills, Stephanie laid her hands on the table. "OK, what I was thinking, was that you guys including Randy, Cody, Ted, Santino, Matt and Evan could come over to my place for a party" John shifted, brushing against Adam as he did so. There wasn't a lot of space, so everyone kept on bumping into one another anyway. "Me and Adam considered doing that. You must of read our minds from miles away" he grinned. "I dunno, I've got a family, and so does Randy..." "Oh, psh, so do Paul and I, but you travel the world wrestling and touring on these concerts with your band. The same with Randy, but without the whole band thing." The corner of Chris's mouth twitched, and Chris raised his hands, "OK, fine, i'm in." "I'm in too, i've got nothing to do except laze around" Jay nodded. "Well i've got nothing as well, so i'm in as well" Mike sighed. "Sure, i'm in only if Adam's in." He blinked in surprise. "What? Why?" "I'm not going to a party if no Adam Copeland isn't going" "yeah, don't ruin it Adam by not comming!" He sighed, rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fine. Not like I have a choise." "Great, we're in." Stephanie clapped her hands. "Yay, that leaves the six that are left. Oh, i'll have my limo drop you all off at the hotel." "Thanks, Steph" Mike, Adam, Chris and Jay all said together.

I felt like I should leave Miz behind is because I didn't feel like leaving Adam to stand there in the cold. Also, I may have Randy come to them... Once... Or twice... Because he's sick of the way Cody and Ted act like children some times, and Santino... Er... He... I dunno. Sorry it took so long, by the way, my insperation would come in short parts, aside from the first paragraph. I also have a thing for having one paragraph longer than the other. I couldn't help, but actually make them hold hands and run. I just couldn't. Well at least they found Mike before the second chapter. Or should they have met Mike in the second? PFFF oh well, too late now. I also want to apologize for the reason that my computer started lagging for a few weeks, so I couldn't upload anything. Two guys holding hands is manly, by the way.


End file.
